You are important
by WhumpageLover
Summary: Neal acts on his impulse and saves a life. He reveals to Peter that he is not important to the world.


Peter took a sip of his coffee and grab the first file on his desk, he pulled it open and just started reading it when Neal walked in.

"Morning, Agent Burke."

"Are you still mad at me?" Peter glanced up at Neal.

"Yes." Neal fought back a smile.

"Well, I'm sorry for taking the last of the coffee." Peter picked up his cup and took a long drink of coffee. Neal glared playfully.

"That's ok. I always have a back up plan." Neal produced a coffee cup from behind his back. The green coffee shop logo taunted Peter.

"So you pretended to be mad at me for drinking the last of the break room coffee, while you went and bought Starbucks?"

"Exactly. I had to buy this. Break room coffee is free." Peter chuckled and returned to his file. Neal sat heavily in the chair in-front of Peter's desk. He went to place his feet on the desk, but Peter sent him a death glare. Neal's feet returned to the floor. "So any new cases you need me to inform on?"

"Nope." Peter glanced up from his file and motioned towards Neal's desk. "I'm sure you have plenty of case files to finish." Neal rolled his eyes and stood. Peter watched Neal descend the stairs and sit at his desk. Peter went back to his file. A few hours passed and he glanced at his watch. He was surprised to find that it was already lunch. He grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and made his way to Neal's desk. The conman was so focused on his work that he didn't realize that Peter was behind him.

"Neal." Neal jumped slightly and turned to look at Peter.

"What? I'm working?"

"Too busy to grab lunch."

"Not if you're buying." Peter rolled his eyes and turned towards the door. Peter froze in his spot, there in the door way, stood Blake Meyers. The first man Peter had arrested when he reached the white collar division. Meyers had sworn that when he got out of prison he would kill Peter. Neal noticed Peter sudden change and followed his gaze. He recognized the man from old files that he may or may not have gone through with or without approval.

"Peter Burke." Blake spoke loud enough for the entire office to hear. The entire office went dead silent. Blake pulled his hand front his sweatshirt pocket. His hands didn't shake as he pulled the gun out and aimed at Peter. In response Peter put his hands up. Every agent un-holstered their gun and aimed at Blake.

"Put the gun down, or we take action. You'll be dead before you can pull the trigger." Jones voice boomed throughout the office. Neal was slowly getting closer the Peter without drawing attention to himself. He knew what he had to do if it came to that. Neal read Blake's body language. It was clear that he was not backing down. Blake stared straight at Peter. Neal could feel Peter shaking. Peter Burke was actually trembling in fear. Peter really though that he was going to die. But Neal was not going to let that happen.

Neal shoved Peter aside as two gunshots echoed throughout the office. Adrenaline pulsed through Neal's veins. He watched Blake fall to the ground, his eyes staring blankly at the world. The he looked at his feet, where Peter lay. His blood ran cold. Had he failed?

Peter sat up, and Neal let out a sigh, but he still remained cold. Why was he so cold? Neal's chest felt wet and he looked down. His freshly ironed white shirt, was rapidly growing a crimson red. He stared down curiously, he felt no pain. How could he be bleeding if he felt no pain? Suddenly, it was as if Neal was watching the world go by in slow motion. He watched agents remove the gun from Blake's limp hand. He watched Peter shake his head looking at the body that lay in front of the door. Neal realized he wasn't breathing and that his vision was slowly fading to black.

"Peter..." It was just a whisper. Peter hadn't fully turned around when he started speaking.

"Quick thinking Neal. You pushed me out of the way. I think you just saved my life..." Peter trailed off as he turned and looked at Neal. The minute Neal's eyes met Peter's all his strength disappeared and the pain hit him like a bus. Peter lunged forward to catch Neal before he hit the ground.

"Man down! We need paramedics now!" Diana and Jones looked towards Peter and saw Neal on the ground. Diana had a phone in her hands instantly. Peter sank to the ground and placed Neal's head in his lap.

"Neal, this is going to hurt." Peter placed his hands on the bullet hole in Neal's chest and pushed down. Neal's eyes widened and his breath hitched. "I'm sorry Neal. I'm so sorry."

"You...ha...have nothing to...be sorry...for."

"That bullet was meant for me." Peter met Neal's eyes. "I should be where you are."

"You...you're life...is more...im...important than...mi...mine." Peter stared down in shock.

"Neal, my..."

"No, Peter..." Neal's body went limp. Peter reached a blood soaked hand to Neal's neck and sighed with relief when he could still find a pulse.

"Neal, hold on buddy. Hold on."

 _To Be Continued_


End file.
